<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doommates by thebookwormslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449333">Doommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin'>thebookwormslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they were doommates, F/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Reader Insert, and there was only one bed, quarantine au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you came back home with your one night stand, you never thought a disaster like this would strike you. At least, the guy is hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a quarantine AU and I really hope I do it well. Also, this is the first time I’m trying to write a series and I really hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do we have to go there? I mean is it really necessary?”, You sighed as Natasha dragged you inside the club.<br/>
“Yes it is, you know how much I miss you. And I heard there will be a lockdown soon. Looking at the virus that’s spreading”, she replied.<br/>
“You miss me because you spend all your time with your fiancé instead of your best friend”, you pouted.<br/>
As soon as you both entered the club, she led you towards the bar where you found Steve and a tall and attractive brunette guy standing by his side.<br/>
“I thought you were supposed to spend time with me”, you raised your eyebrow.<br/>
“You’ll thank me later”, she winked, making you huff.<br/>
Natasha kissed Steve while you and the tall guy awkwardly stood there, waiting for them to pull away. When they finally did, Steve greeted you with a hug.<br/>
“I’m sorry I keep stealing your best friend from you”, Steve said sheepishly, and you felt a little guilty for making him feel bad. He was a good guy, and you couldn’t really blame Natasha for spending all her free time with Steve.<br/>
After you brushed him off, Steve finally introduced the guy to you and Natasha, who was his best friend and who just got to the town a few hours ago. You all talked for a few minutes before Natasha dragged Steve to the dance floor, leaving you and Bucky alone.<br/>
“So, you just got here today?”, you asked, trying to break the awkward silence.<br/>
“Yup, and instead of taking me to my apartment, he brought me here to this club”, he rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Not that I have any complaints anymore”, he added, making you grin.<br/>
“Why would he do that?”<br/>
“Because he’s a jerk. And I don’t even have the option to leave alone because he won’t tell me the address”, he said, and you choked on your drink.<br/>
“You don’t even know the address to your own apartment?”<br/>
He shook his head and you laughed. You both continued talking for some time before he offered to take you to the dance floor.<br/>
“I’m kind of glad I didn’t convince him to leave”, Bucky yelled over the music and you pulled closer.<br/>
It didn’t take you too long to start grinding against him. He was an attractive guy after all, and he was more than happy to have his hands all over your body.<br/>
You bit your lip when you felt his hot breath on your neck and almost melted in his arms. It’s been a while since you got this close to someone and it felt way too good to think of anything else right now. And apparently, Bucky felt the same. Either that, or he just wanted some sex because when you suggested that the two of you should get out of the club and head to your apartment, he followed you out without an argument.<br/>
Natasha smirked when she saw you heading out with Bucky, happy to know you were definitely getting laid tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed it. Pleaseeee comment and leave a kudo and let me know if I should continue it. If you want to be added in my taglist, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>